


On a Stick

by ami_ven



Category: The Neighbors (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How about I demonstrate?”
Relationships: Amber Weaver/Reggie Jackson
Kudos: 3





	On a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "lollipop"

“I don’t understand the fascination humans have with any food on a stick,” said Reggie Jackson, examining the wrapped lollipop he held. “This is the same sugar, color and flavoring that you consider ‘old people candy’, but on a stick, it is somehow acceptable.”

Amber smiled and plucked it from his hand. “How about I demonstrate?”

“Please.”

Smirking, she unwrapped the lollipop and slid it into her mouth, lips forming a perfect O around the candy.

“Oh,” said Reggie Jackson. “Yes, I see the sexual undertones of this activity.”

“You’re such a dork,” Amber laughed, but kissed him, sugary sweet.

THE END


End file.
